Sing me a song, make me think you're still here
by AnnieWolf
Summary: Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Adry are back for more! Sequel to 'When death brings to the first kiss'. If you liked the first one, you're gonna love this one even more! Plus, a new character should mess up the things even more ;
1. Chapter 1: Human

**A/N: Here's the second part of the story! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Adry P.O.V._

Thoughts were swirling in my head, I knew really well what I had to do, but in the same time, I didn't.

I was panicking, pacing around my room until I noticed the pale light from my window. I threw the curtains away and saw that it was sunrise.

I haven't slept an hour that night, but it felt like it was merely a few minutes. I took me couple more hours to finally admit defeat and sit down on my bed. I put my head in my hands and wiped my face.

I sighed and at last, decided.

Now feeling more determined, I took my school bag, although I won't really be needing it, and with a one last look at the letter, that was now resting on the floor, I exited the room and took off to Benny's.

**888**

Adrianna, I'm writing to you now because I do not know if I ever again will, I just have a few things to say to you, so I'm just gonna say them, I could never ask for a better sister than you were, always kind and understanding to me, please know how much it really meant, and I wish as the older brother I could have been there for you more but the occasions that split us were most unfortunate.

Please always remember that I love you, and remember me for the person I am, not the one I'm forced to be. When you think of me, think good and well, for the few times we shared, think of them as precious as I always did.

Now, I'm forced to leave and I'm not so sure I'll be coming back, for because of blasted father I am in this situation, and I just can't escape it.

The Dark Lord is rising, although with all my heart I believe the light side will win. Unfortunately, I am not on the right side, so I doubt they will listen never the less how honest I speak, so now I say my goodbye, and beg of you not to interfere or go after me, stay safe and take care of yourself.

And I just hope you finally get that boy you told me about.

Take care love, and goodbye.

Draco

**888**

"Ow, hello Adry dear, I was just going out to the store, but Benny's still upstairs, so you can walk to school together.", Benny's grandma smiled as she opened the door.

"Thank you.", I smiled back as I passed her and walked inside.

"Are you okay my dear, you look a little pale.", she said.

I turned to face her, „Oh, no, I'm fine, don't worry about me.", I smiled.

She nodded back, „Well, I'm off. You kids have a nice day.", she said as she went out.

"Thank you, and we will!", I called back and she closed the door.

Not wasting a moment, I threw my bag on the floor and ran upstairs to Benny's room.

I knocked a few times after which came a voice, „Yeah, come in."

I walked inside and saw the surprised look on his face.

"Hey Adry, I didn't know you were coming early today.", he put his bag over his shoulder, „Shall we go?"

I shifted on my feet, „Um, is there any way you could skip school today?"

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he stared confused at me, „Um, sure, I guess so. Why, what's going on?", he put down his bag and stepped closer towards me.

I sighed, „Yeah, well, there's something I really need to talk to you about, and it's really urgent.", I looked up at him.

His eyes widened, „You're not breaking up, are you?", he breathed, „I mean, it's only been a couple of weeks, look I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I didn't mean it! Honestly! It wasn't bad for me, I don't know if it was for you, but I really tried my best to...", he stopped to drew some air and I took my chance.

"Benny, calm down, I'm not breaking up with you!", I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

He still looked uncertain as he asked slowly, „You're not?"

I shook my head, „No, silly, why would I do that? Besides, that isn't even the point I want to talk about."

He sighed, „Ow, man, you got me good there!", he laughed nervously as I let go of him and sat on his bed.

He came over and sat beside me, „So, what's up?"

I sighed, „Well, where do I begin?"

I thought again about all the things I was about to say, and came to a dilemma if I really should be saying anything at all.

A few moments passed as I thought through everything again and decided that it was the only way, no matter what the cost.

I didn't know how Benny's gonna react, he might freak out, or hate me, or he might not even want to see me ever again...

I took a deep breath to prepare myself and took his hands into mine.

"Look, Benny, I might not have been completely honest with you..", I started.

He looked puzzled, „About what?"

"About..", I dropped my gaze, „Me."

He shook his head, „I'm not sure what you mean."

I sighed.

_Man, this is much harder than I ever thought it could be!_

"What I mean is,", I swallowed hard, „I am a _wizard_."

_There, I said it!_

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his reaction.

_Will he think that I'm joking?  
Will he think that I'm a mental freak and run off?_

_Will he even react at all?_

Millions of thoughts were spinning in my mind as I awaited for him to say something, _anything_.

Than, I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my head and I opened my eyes. He was still there, right in front of me, looking me into the eyes.

"You're-You're not joking, right?", he asked slowly.

I shook my head, „I'm sorry."

It took him a moment to answer and his expression didn't change, „You don't have to be sorry for it, I'm just... I don't understand why you didn't tell me earlier.", he said quietly and I could say from the tone of his voice that he was hurt.

I felt really bad and I remembered the night after we went to the movie. I shook my head once more, „I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at the betrayed trust in his eyes. Than I felt his forehead on mine, and as I raised my head, our lips momentarily locked. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and it calmed me down a little.

When we parted, he looked again into my eyes with his goofy grin, „Well, it must me kinda cool, huh?"

I smiled and nodded slightly.

"But, that's not all, is it?", he asked.

Just my sigh gave him enough of an answer.

"Okay than, fire off, and I'll listen until you finish.", he raised his hands and leaned against the pillows.

I cleared my throat and began, „I come from a very wealthy and well-known wizarding family, but my father has his pride and prejudice, so after his first-born son, he didn't even want to consider a daughter.

So, when I was born, my mother couldn't bring herself to give me away to a orphange, so she contacted her childhood best friend from America and have him raise me.

And so I grew up with Alan and Ella Marin as my uncle and aunt, when we aren't even related. I stayed in contact with my mother and older brother who even visited occasionally, and it was fine. For us wizards, there is also the Wizarding world, which is..."

To tell him the whole story it took me about an hour and a half. And I did my best to shorten it all up and tell him only the basic things.

_Too bad there's just so many._

So I told him about _Diagon Alley_, the _Ministry of Magic_, wizarding schools and Muggles.

All during that time, Benny kept silent and listened carefully. So, when I finished, it took him a few more moments to reply.

He scratched his forehead, „So, let me see if I got this straight. Wizards have their own secret parts of _towns_ and _shops_, their own _ministry_ and laws, _schools_, _banks_ and _sports_.

They live among us but they can't show themselves to '_non-magical_' people, so we don't know.

And now some crazy evil wizard dude came back to life and wants to rule the world, so the good-guys are battling him and your brother is in the middle of it all?", Benny breathed.

I nodded, „I think that's pretty much it."

He shook his head, „How in the world did he menage to get himself so screwed up?", he asked.

I sighed, „It wasn't up to him, you know, it's because of father, I told you he's a bastard.", I frowned.

"Okay, got it.", Benny showed his thumbs-up, „Now what?"

"Well,", I sighed, „I have to go over there and help him."

Benny kept looking at me for a second before he laughed.

"Hah, now come on, you're joking, right?"

I gave him a stern look, „I don't see whats so funny."

He shook his head, still laughing kinda nervously, „I mean, you can't be saying you're going to the center of a war that's not even yours?"

"I have to go, Benny, you don't understand.", I said, a little annoyed by his behaviour.

"I have to help out because, firstly, he's my brother, and secondly, I'm not gonna let _Dark wizards_ take over without a fight!", I said.

"But,", Benny's smile was slowly slipping away, „It's... It's a war... With magic and all sorts of dragons and trolls and demons in it..", he said slowly.

"I know!", I stood up and turned away from him, „But I have to go. I won't sleep easy if I know I could have done anything and I didn't.."

I heard his bed creak and I felt him stand next to me.

"But, it's dangerous.", he said slowly.

I turned to face him and smiled, „Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Benny looked at me worriedly and breathed, „Than I'm coming with you."

My eyes went wide and I quickly shook my head, „No way I'm letting you!", I said.

"How come?!", he said, looking shocked, „If I don't you'll be all alone!"

I took his hands into mine and shook my head, „No I won't, I'll have brother with me, and we'll find the others battling on our side. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

_The first time was bad enough, I don't think I'll be able to take it if Benny's life was in danger again._

"And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!", he said.

I smiled gently, „Don't worry, Benny, I promise you I'll take care."

He still looked un-easy so I grinned, „D'you want me to show you how we wizards do some magic?"

He immediately shoot his gaze up to me, his eyes wide in wonder, „Could you?"

I laughed, _as he reminded me of a child about to get a brand new toy. Nevermind, if it'll take both of our mind off of things._

We sat on the floor and I took out my wand.

"English oak, Unicorn hair core, ten and a quarter inches and slightly springy.", I held it up as I talked, so her could take a better look at it.

Benny grinned excitedly and I asked him, „What do you want me to do?", I smiled.

He started jumping up and down, „Can you make something _disappear_? Or, no, _make_ something? Or even better, make us _fly_? Or _invisible_? Or or...", he counted on and on.

I put up my hand to stop him, „I have an idea, how about this?"

He quietly sat down and awaited.

I closed my eyes and recalled the scene from the hospital, when we first kissed. How I never felt such joy, just to exist there with him. I let it fill me up until I knew I was smiling. Than I opened my eyes and casted the spell,

„Expecto Patronum."

Thin silvery web went out of my wand and as it spread in the air between Benny and me, it started making a indefinite shape.

Than it became more and more clear when finally from the silver fog flew up a falcon. Benny was gaping by the time it make a full circle around his room and flew around us, springing us with shining sparks.

I giggled at his face and put out an outstretched arm so the falcon landed on it.

It stood there for a moment before it vanished in bright smoke. As it's light vanished along with it, the room grew darker and I suddenly realised that it was already sundown.

"Wow!", Benny breathed.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, „I'm glad you liked it. I'll show you more some other time.", I stood up to leave.

"I have to go now, it's getting late."

Benny winced out of his amazement and stood up as well, „Is it already?"

I nodded, „Yeah."

"So, when are you leaving?", he asked slowly.

I sighed, „As soon as possible, so, probably tomorrow evening."

"Oh.", he said quietly.

I hugged him, „Thank you for not freaking out."

He held me tightly, „Hey, no way, it's not every guys luck to have an amazing girlfriend who also turns out to have cool magical powers.", he laughed.

I laughed as well before I waved a goodbye to him and left.

**A/N: Adry's wand is actually the one I have on Pottermore, so there's a fun fact! xD And I've been thinking, if someone was to play the role of Adry, who would it be? Than I came to Ashley Benson. I think she would be perfect for the job! But, if you guys have any other ideas, why not share them? :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't say goodbye

**A/N: And the story goes on! I hope you'll enjoy it! And don't forget: review review review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters: not mine (but for Adry) and the song "Trazim" (I wish) not mine either. It belongs to Tijana Bogicevic, I just took it to myself to translate it from Serbian :)**

_Benny P.O.V._

It was a glum and foggy day. Like the sky couldn't decide whether to let it rain or not. So, it pretty much put up the atmosphere that was going on.

After what Adry told me yesterday, I was seriously starting to re consider everything. When she told me about her true self and her past, it got me thinking of how many things we don't even know about. How many worlds exist and we aren't even aware.

And how things aren't the way they seem.

About this time last year, I didn't even know of vampires, werewolves and magic, I believed them all fairytales and bed time stories grandma told me when I was younger. And now, here I am, right in the middle of it all, it wouldn't surprise me if_ Dart Vader_ came knocking on my door next week.

_It would be awesome, though._

_To have Dart Vader come to my house._

_But what would we do, certainly not drink tea! Ethan would freak if he knew!..._

_Anyways!_

As hard as it was for me to process what she told me, it looks like I wasn't the only one. By the time I woke up in the morning, Ethan was already hammering my door to come out. Than he told me all about how Adry talked to him and said that she was, in fact, a wizard.

_Wizard._

_Still too weird calling her that..._

And he had more trouble believing it than I did. After we just finished discussing it, Rory busted in and excitedly yelled the same thing. Not long after came a call from stupefied Sarah and pissed Erica.

So it was a pretty long day. Many same conversations spinning over and over. But, luckily, it kept my mind off the thing that was bugging me from the second Adry finished telling her story last night.

And the news of her leaving spread really quickly, 'cause soon Ethan's parents and grandma seemed to know all about it.

But of course, his parents didn't know the _real_ reason for it, _no_,_ they have no idea about that._ Ethan's living room was really crowded with all of us in there, but it was like we did it on purpose, for it kept us distracted from the harsh fact.

_And fact is, Adry was leaving._

_Again._

_But this time, she was leaving into a brutal battle and I can't stop her or do anything about it._

I tried not to think about the moment when it happens, but as hours passed by and the day grew darker, an unsteady feeling kept spreading through my chest. I ignored it as hard as I could, but I couldn't stop it.

And finally, after what felt like an eternity and a minute, Adry knocked on the door.

She just knocked a few times and than opened it, popping her head inside.

"Could you guys come outside please?", she asked.

We all stood up in silence and went to the front yard. We stood there in line, the adults left behind at the doorway.

I somehow found myself on the very back of the line.

And as we stood there, Adry in front of us, the silence and tension so high you could touch it, I felt like I was going to an execution.

I swallowed hard and my chest felt like they're going to blow up any moment now.

_Any moment now.._

Behind Adry I saw a handbag and, to my surprise, another person standing next to it. I wondered how come I didn't notice her uncle who stood there probably the whole time.

That is, I assumed that it is him, from the description Adry gave us. And this was the first time I actually aw him.

He was a tall and fit guy, about in his forties, with light brown hair combed neatly and dressed in a brown pullover and light brown trousers along with dark brown shoes.

He stood there, serious expression on his face, _Alan_ was it?

A small sigh came from Adry, which focused my attention back on her. She was nervously playing with her fingers and glancing at us. She wore a plain blue shirt and jeans, and even so simple, she still looked amazing.

"Um, I really don't know what to say, you guys.", she sighed.

"I-I just want to thank you for excepting me for who I am, even though I lied to you..,", she breathed, now looking at the ground.

I saw Erica's eyes water, and I started panicking a little.

"I just- I love you all guys and I promise I'll come back as soon as it all ends, and...", she continued and than swallowed carefully, „ And I can't even tell you how much you all mean to me."

Sarah was now sniffing as well.

My heart beat faster as the horrible feeling grew even more.

Adry looked up at us and she had tears falling from her long lashes.

I couldn't breath properly now.

She stepped closer to Sarah, who stood nearest to her, and hugged her tight. Sarah hugged her back and they stood like that for a while, now both crying together. She than came over to Erica and did the same.

_Oh man! I'm really freaking out right now!_

_And I'm the fricking last in line, if she goes on like this, I won't be able to take it by the time she comes to me!_

My breathing fastened as I watched her hug Rory, who sobbed into her hair. She whispered something to him, which only made him cry harder.

Adry than moved on to Ethan who stood next to me and hugged him. I could hear even him cracking up and I shivered.

I already felt a lump in my throat, _I couldn't take it!_

She said something to him as well and he nodded, still holding onto her. I glanced back at his parents and grandma and shook to see them cry at the sight as well.

When she finally parted with him she came in front of me.

I held my breath and clutched my fists.

She stood there for a moment and as I leaned forward to take her into my arms, she turned around and walked away.

_I was shot by lightning._

_Wha..?_

_What...?_

_Why!?_

She stood by her uncle's side and smiled one last time at us.

"I promise I'll come back okay? I love you guys.", she blew a kiss at us and took her bag.

She than held her uncle's hand and they disappeared in thin air.

_Just like that._

I was shocked.

_Did she just leave without saying even goodbye to me?_

I kept on staring right ahead while the others slowly left.

My head was spinning, I couldn't believe it.

My heart still raced uncontrollably as I still stared at the spot where she vanished.

Moments later I felt someones hand on my shoulder so I turned and saw grandma smiling sadly at me.

My mind was blank, I couldn't shape a single thought. And yet, my head was spinning from everything that was happening inside it. I didn't even realise that we were back home when grandma seated me on the couch in the living room.

"Have you two said farewell to each other separately before?", she asked.

I stared back at her, my mind trying to process what she said.

Finally, after forever, I slowly choked out a single word, „No."

She looked at me sadly, „Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that."

I turned my head away from her and closed my eyes tightly.

_She didn't leave me._

_She cares._

_She didn't mean it._

_She'll come back._

I bent my head as grandma held me, but I could feel nothing. Nothing but the darned emptiness.

**888**

_Adry P.O.V._

_I wish that no one ever loves you like I do,_

_That they return back the time,_

_I wish for what is mine _

_But I know that it'll never come true._

**A/N: Just one more thing, thanx for the info on the upcoming movie with Atty, I really can't wait to watch it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:New things just like old times

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't uploaded for a while, but school started, so I have way less time to write, but I do intend to finish this story, so I'll be uploading weekly or so. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The songs belong to Aqua, Dima Bilan, Rednex and Sinplus :3**

_Ethan P.O.V._

_Three months and nine days._

_Three months and nine days since Adry left._

_Since the weird silence fell upon our group._

_Since the last time we had an honest laugh._

_Since the last time I enjoyed hanging with Benny._

_Still, I tend to wonder, how can a single person, or rather, it's absence, effect a group of close people so strongly. _

Because, no matter how many times some of us denied it, the day Adry left, all has changed. So not until now we noticed how close she grew on us. All of us kinda pretended that everything was still the same, but we could recognize each others fake smiles and laughs, it was just that obvious. And yet, nobody stopped.

But, the person who took her absence the hardest is, well, _Benny_.

He acted most of us all, trying to seem like his normal self, that sometimes it was even creepy or dumb. _But I couldn't blame him._

After all, the two of them made a bond so strong, even during that short period of time since she was with us, that it was more than obvious it was_ 'love at first sight'_.

But now, as I usually told myself before others, _we'll survive. All we have to do is stay strong and hope._

There isn't really anything else we could do, which is really frustrating.

I sighed and leaned away from the drawing I was making instead of finishing my homework.

I thought for another moment.

_Yup, it's pretty hard, knowing that right now, at the other end of this world, a brutal war was raging and loads of people, their families and friends were sacrificing their lives for us, the rest of the world, most of who don't even know they exist. _

I frowned when a loud knock came from my window.

I sighed and pushed the unfinished papers away.

"Come in, Rory."

Through the window jumped in an always excited blond, but I was surprised to see his usual grin after so long time.

"Hey Ethan! Guess what! I've got some great news!", he was shouting energetically.

"What's up?", I asked, „And, could you keep it down? My parent's don't really know you come in through windows.", I hushed him.

"Oh, sorry. Right.", he lowered his voice just a small bit.

I sighed and gave in.

"So, guess what!..", he started all over again.

"_Yes_, Rory! _What_?", I asked impatiently.

"My friend from the States that I met when I was at computer camp a few years ago came here now, and he's gonna stay for a while, he might even start school here, and he's a vampire too, but way older than us, I don't know exactly how much, but that's not important, the thing is he's coming tomorrow, so I thought we could show him around and hand out like old times and stuff!", it took him exactly five seconds to blab everything out.

I barely understood half of what he just said, but I thought I got the point.

I nodded a little confused, „Okay, so we'll show him around."

"Yeah, so could you tell Benny and the others to meet me at the park in noon tomorrow?", Rory asked.

I smiled nervously, „Sure, sound's great.."

_Where will this lead on I only wonder..._

"Awesome, so see you guys tomorrow!"

I barely had time to wave a goodbye before he vanished through the window and into the night.

So I turned around on my chair and facing the desk again, stared at the scribbled drawing I did earlier.

_Well, this should be interesting.._

**888**

_"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader! We're following the leader, where ever he may go!_", Rory sang loudly as he marched through the park, the rest of us dragging behind him slowly.

Sarah groaned, „Will he ever stop?"

"If anyone asks, we don't know him.", Benny said.

"_If anyone asks_, I don't know _any_ of you.", Erica stated and I shrugged.

_"Where ever he may goooo!_", Rory finally finished to everyone's relief.

"Yo!", came a sudden call from somewhere above us.

We lifted our gazes only to see a young boy hanging from a tree branch above our heads.

„"Jack! Wha'suup!", Rory yelled back as the boy as he jumped down and they bro-fisted each other.

"Rory, my main man, how's it going?"

I looked at the boy more closely, he seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen years old, he was short, and had light brown hair, with his bangs lifted upwards, a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black shoes. And he had a small eagle drawn on the up right corner of his shirt.

Rory turned to face us as he slapped the boy's shoulder, „Everyone, this is Jack, the guy I was telling you about!"

Jack looked over at him and grimaced, „Don't go spreading words about me before I even meet anyone!", he punched Rory's shoulder back.

They laughed and I thought how there is actually someone as close to Rory as can be. _No wonder they're good friends._

_They're practically the same._

"Anyways!", Rory went on as he now turned to his friend, „These are my friends, Ethan,-"

I smiled and gave a little wave.

„-Benny,-"

He grinned back while he swayed back and forth on his heels.

„-Erica,-"

She smiled slightly, looking bored and annoyed as usual.

„-And Sarah."

She smiled, „Hey."

Jack nodded his head, „Got it, _Ian, Barry, Carrie and Sora._"

I thought if he was really being serious or just messing around.

_I couldn't tell._

Erica, groaned slightly, „It's _Erica_."

"Nice to meet you two, _Carrie_.", Jack bowed down to her.

I laughed a tiny bit.

"So, Rory tell's me you guys are vampires too?", Jack asked loudly.

"Shhh!", we hurried to hush him.

"You can't say stuff like that in public!", I said.

"Why not? Who cares what are we talking about?", Jack seemed confused.

"We'll maybe in the _States_ they don't, but you have to be carefull here.", Sarah added.

"And _correction_,", Erica said, „_We_ are vampires,", she gestured to Sarah and herself, „Not those _wimps_."  
Benny grunted and turned to Jack, „So, you're really older than us? 'Cause, you look like you're only fourteen or so..", he crossed his arms.

Jack grinned and nodded, „Yeah, I'm actually a hundred and twenty years old. Well, twenty one this year!"

"Wow", we all stated.

_Was he really that old?_

"So, you got bitten when you were younger and now you'll forever stay like that?", Sarah asked.

"Yup.", he smiled, „Awesome way to get a bunch of free stuff! Feels good being a kid.", he winked.

Erica sighed, „Great. Another kindergartener is just what we needed."

But, as much as childish Jack seemed like, it was true that with him here, it will be easier for us to, maybe, review the old days.

**888**

_Benny P.O.V._

"Karaoke night, karaoke night! _Boys karaoke night!_", Rory and Jack kept chanting while we waited for Ethan to bring some snacks.

I was sitting in a chair, wondering why the hell did I agree to this.

I_t was all Jack's idea, obviously. He thought how it could be fun to have a 'boys only' karaoke night at Ethan's. How thoughtful._

I sighed.

I really wasn't in a mood for singing or anything at that least.

_Let's just get it over with, _I thought as Ethan walked in, carrying a bowl of popcorn and chips.

"Okay, guys,", he said while he put it on the table, „Who's up first?"

"Oh oh, I'll go!", Rory yelled excitedly.

We all sat down on the carpet, while he tuned the microphone and the lyrics on the TV screen.

"Hey, dude, I have an idea!", Jack jumped all of a sudden.

_What now?_

"Let's all sing randomly picked songs! It'll be more interesting!"

"Okay!", Rory grinned and adjusted the screen.

A few moments later, the song began.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as the lyrics started appearing on the screen. Ethan and Jack joined in laughing while Rory sang the song that he got.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie wooorld! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can touch my hair, undress me everywheeereee, imagination, life is your creation!",_ he jumped around, his voice high and girly.

By the time he finished, we were already on our backs, laughing like crazy!

Next up was Ethan.

The moment the song got picked by the program, the music started.

„_"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'd been married long time ago, where did you come from, where did you go, where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe! if it hadn't been...",_ he hurried to catch up to the lyrics, half mumbling them and half laughing himself, as we rolled around, clutching our stomachs.

After him, Jack stood up and took the mic.

_"Believeeee in! There's something else I'm dreeeeaming, there is not a limit to what, I can dreeeaaam! 'Cause I get something to believeee in! Mishion to keep cliiimbing! Nothing else can stop me if I, just believeeee, and I believe in meeee!"_ Jack was sliding around the room, pretending to be in an actual music video_._

I could hardly breathe by the time it was my turn.

I was both excited and nervous to see what will my song be.

_Hah, that rhymed.._

For a few moments, there was compleat silence, and that the music started.

I laughed as I recognized the song, but got myself into it as best as I could.

_"You can give me more! Swim against the stream, following your wildest dream, your wildest dream! Swim against the stream, following your wildest dream, your wildest dream! You can give me more! Unbreakable, unbreakableee, unbreakablee, unbreakableeee!"_, I almost yelled, trying to imitate the singer's voice as the guys laughed their asses off.

It was already was past midnight, and only because Ethan's parents weren't home, that we were allowed to sing and dance way into the night. It was really a blast, I couldn't remember the last time I grinned so much.

"I have to hand it to you, Jack.", I said, leaning tiredly against the couch cushions, „The idea was really cool."

He grinned proudly from the sofa he was spread over, „Hey, wha'da'ya thought, I'd recommend something lame?"

Ethan and Rory both nodded in agreement from the floor where they sat. We were all tired out, but too lazy to go upstairs to the guest rooms. So we stayed in the positions we found ourselves in for a while, until almost all of us were fast asleep.

There were only left Rory and myself awake, and he was barely keeping his eyes open.

Drunk with sleepiness and tiredness, he kept mumbling something half to himself, half to me.

„D'ya thin' it'll snow so'n?"

As for me, I was tired myself, but I could still keep my thoughts together, so I nodded and _„m-hm'd"_ here and there as he was talking.

He sighed, „Mm, I don'thin' it'd be th'ss much f'n if the gir'ss wer'here.."

It took me a second to understand what he said and I was about to answer, when he continued on.

"They'd be all tha'stup'd, don' do'tha... It cou'd hav'bin fun ifAdr' was her'thou'...", he finally drifted off.

I kept silent.

_Great, I just remembered why I wasn't in a mood for fun or anything lately..._

I felt angry and frustrated for Rory, but I soon realised that, thanks to him or not, it would somehow again come back to how it was just the day before.

_And the day before that._

_And the day before that._

I sighed and stood up. I couldn't sleep now, I might as well take a little walk. It was around the middle of October but it felt like it was April. The night was worm and starry, so as I walked outside, I came over to the old tree in Ethan's back yard and sat beneath it.

I looked up to the sky sprinkled with little bright stars and thought how the remind me of Adry's eyes. I couldn't believe it has been months already, it both felt like only days and years.

The day I last saw her seemed like a life long..

I closed my eyes, my head still facing the infinity of the heavens.

I remembered her face, her eyes, smile, hair, everything I could, I thought about them, trying to imagine her whole being, like putting the puzzle pieces together. _But, for some reason, I couldn't._

It was like, the longer and harder I concentrated on her face and expression, it became more blurry.

I finally gave up and opened my eyes.

_I was still under the tree, in Ethan's yard._

_It was still night time._

_The rest of them were still soundly sleeping._

_She still wasn't here._

I stood up and went back inside, wiping my face with my sleeve as I went.


End file.
